battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sidi Power Plant
Sidi Power Plant is a map featured in Battlefield 2142 and was one of the maps in the demo. It's a ground war-based map depicting a battle between January and March 2143 in a resource key of power in Egypt. Both Conquest and Titan game modes are available in the map. Conquest Titan The game generally starts in a rush to the air transports from both faction in order to catch the nearest missile silos so ground can be gained in order to catch the silo in the middle of the power plant, silo 2. After the first encounter, the game progresses to ground holding from the troops and the EMP and UAV support from the commander in high-traffic areas. It is quite usual that the Titans start to make a sort of chase of one to another, usually depending on who is winning. After one of the factions destroys the enemy's Titan shield, the losing team gets to capture the missile silos more often, as the winning team shifts priorities and starts boarding the Titan, with the commander still supporting with EMPs on the Silos and UAVs on the more vulnerable Titan. The game keeps progressing in the same intensive way until one of the Titans is destroyed. Missile Silo's Silo 1 This Silo is usually the nearest to the PAC's Titan. It is the spawn of Quick Land Transports and Heavy Tanks. Silo 2 This Silo, as it is located on the center of the map, it is a breaking point for both teams. It is usually the most contested Missile Silo, and it concentrates various attacks, from eighter infantry troops and land vehicles to the Commander's EMP Strikes. It is usually the Silo that gives the lead to the team that controls it. Silo 3 Unlike Silo 1, Silo 3 is usually the nearest to the EU's Titan. Despite of that, it has all similarities with Silo 1. Silo 4 Silo 4 is the Silo between Silo 1 and Silo 2. Silo 4 takes an important role for both factions, as its control can give the PAC a quick access to vehicles for an assault to Silo 2, or either a quick assault to Silo 1 for the EU, following with the boarding of the PAC's Titan. Silo 5 Silo 5 is strategically in the opposite of Silo 4. It can give the same impact as Silo 4, but with the factions assuming different positions strategically. Titan Silo 1/3 Both Silo's 1 and 3 are near a faction's Titan. Having both under control can make the tide for the game. Not only for the frequency of missiles launched to the enemy's Titan, but as you're controlling nearest Silo to your Titan, you may have more AA-support and defensive position and vehicles, and as you're controlling the nearest Silo to the enemy's Titan may be a big factor on getting a respawn near it and make an instact boarding. Silo 2 In a normal game, it is usual that the PAC controls Silo's 1 and 4 and the EU controls Silo's 3 and 5. But the breaking point of any game is who is able to control Silo 2 the most time possible, as it is in the middle of the map. The faction that is able to hold Silo 2 may have the whole game under its controls, as it also leads to easier assault to Silo 1/3 and the enemy Titan. Silo 4/5 Silo's 4 and 5 are also notable strategic points. Having control of one of them gives the team an easy missiles. Having both under control can work to seize Silo 2 and furthermore control it, giving the team 4 Silo's, which gives a very easy lead, and further quick Titan destruction. Gallery map_sidi.power.plant.jpg|Satellite view of Sidi Power Plant. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2142